Spin me
by sevvyboy1fangirl
Summary: Harry isn't all his friends think he is. He's got secret passions. The question is, how long will they remain a secret? Drarry, slash, secret, sixth-year, please review
1. Chapter 1

Spin me

Ch 1

It was Saturday, and the students of Hogwarts were avoiding homework and milling around the school, glad to not have class. Harry Potter was no different, as he was currently heading out of the Gryffindor common room, or more like trying to. Just as he was about to step out of the portrait hole, he heard his name being called by his friends.

"Harry! Where are you going?" Hermione called after him from her place in front of the the hearth, her work spread out before her.

"Yeah mate, don't you want to play chess?" Ron added.

"I'm just going for a walk, I need to clear my head. It's nothing." Harry said hurriedly, trying to convince them to let him go. "I'll be back in a bit."

And with that, the sixth year ducked out of the common room, not leaving time for his friends to object.

As he made his way through the halls of the school, Harry let his mind wander. He often wondered what his friends would do if they really knew him, and not just the front he put up, and now was no different. Walking through the twists and turns of corridors, he finally made it to his seventh floor destination. Pacing past the blank spot of wall three times, the boy who lived relaxed slightly when the ornate door appeared in front of him. Entering the room of requirement, Harry sighed, the tension leaving his shoulders.

Walking to the locker on the other side of the room, he quickly changed, hanging his robes and leaving his shoes in the cubby. Making his way to the center of the room, he stretched and did some warm ups before he cued the room to start the music. As he swept across the floor, time and his worries melted away, his focus completely on the moves and steps. His moves were fluid and graceful from hours of practicing.

He paused for a beat when he felt familiar arms encircle his waist, but only for a beat, as the pair continued the dance with ease. Once the song was over the duo walked off of the dance floor. Sweeping his hair out of eyes, Harry gazed at his partner, a smile etched across his face, shining in his eyes. The blond caught his eyes and returned the smile.

"You were really focused when I came in, it was beautiful to watch. Something on your mind?"

"Just the usual, my friends are getting more curious, and part of me is worried that…" Harry cut himself off, his anxiety getting the better of him.

"If they don't accept you then they weren't worth anything to begin with. And no matter what happens, you'll still have me." Draco brought his hand up to Harry's face, his thumb swiping away a tear.

"And you know I love you for that." Harry gave a teary smile, leaning up and placing a soft loving kiss on his boyfriend's lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Harry walked into the Great Hall, slipping into his seat at the gryffindor table. He gave an internal sigh when his friends moved to sit next to him, fixing him with a questioning gaze.

"Where were you? You were gone for hours! We were worried." Hermione said accusingly.

"I told you I was going for a walk, and that's where I was. I just needed some time for myself." Harry defended, drawing his arms closer.

"Oi, mate, calm down. We're just worried with you wandering off all the time." Ron said quickly, Hermione nodding along with him.

"We're your friends Harry. If something's wrong, just tell us. We can help you." She said, her eyes open and genuine.

"I really doubt it…" Harry murmured, his eyes looking across the hall and meeting the worried grey gaze focused on him. As he looked at Draco, he thought of how much he wished to he in the blonde's arms, gliding across the floor, with only music guiding them.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice broke him out of his fantasy, bringing him back to the current conversation.

"Hmm? What is it?" He asked, his eyes darting between the two before him.

"Harry, something's off with you. Even Ron can tell." Hermione responded, ignoring Ron's huff of indignation.

"I, I just need time. Alright?" Harry pleaded.

"Wh-?" Ron started, only to be quelled by a kick directed by Hermione.

"Alright, but just know we are here for you." Hermione agreed, resting her hand on Harry's.

Harry nodded, and; finishing the rest of his stew, left the hall quickly, moving once again towards the room of requirement.

Once he entered his sanctuary he let out a breath he wasn't aware he had been holding. Changing into his workout clothes, he moved back to the dance floor. He only managed a short routine before Draco entered the room, but it was enough time for him to have relaxed. Dancing his way to his lover, Harry wrapped his arms around the taller boy, kissing him soundly on the mouth.

"Feeling better, I see. Good, I hate to see you sad, darling." Draco said, cupping the brunette's cheek and kissing back.

"Close your eyes, I have a treat for you." Harry said, grinning impishly. Draco obeyed, smiling at his boyfriend's pleasure.

Harry moved over to the locker, smiling at the outfit the room bestowed him and the new addition to the room. Once he was done, he moved to the center of the room, and then turned towards Draco.

"Alright, open your eyes, love." Harry said, beaming at the look that entered the slytherin's eyes when he took in the sight before him.

The lighting in the room had dimmed, and it glowed with a soft blue lighting. In the center of the room, illuminated, stood a silver metal pole. And next to it, was Harry, dressed in dark green short shorts and a tight crop top.

"Please, sit down, and enjoy the show." Harry winked, a chair appearing behind Draco as the blonde sat down.

Hooking a leg around the pole, Harry gripped it and swung around it lazily, letting his head fall back. Bringing up his other leg, he used his thighs to hold him up as he spun, letting his hands fall away from the bar.

As he continued his routine, he slowly stripped away his clothes, until he was bare. Once he was, he made his way to Draco, straddling his lap, taking joy in the obvious bulge in his lover's trousers. Claiming the blonde's lips, Harry moaned in delight when he felt hands grip his waist.

Squealing as he was picked up, Harry wrapped his legs around Draco's waist, as the taller boy carried him to the newly added bed. As the pair fell onto the soft sheets, Draco shed his clothes, both of them sighing as skin touched skin.

Their mouths clashed, Draco easily slipping into the leading role, using his tongue to elicit moans out of the boy who lived. Muttering a lubrication spell, he slipped his fingers into Harry's passage, working it open, loving how the smaller boy writhed in pleasure. Removing his fingers, he replaced them with his cock, waiting for Harry's nod before pushing into his tight heat.

"Harry, baby, you feel so good." Draco murmured against the brunette's ear, nipping it.

Harry's head was pressed back against the pillows as he squeezed his legs around Draco's waist, pulling him further inside. As his boyfriend thrust into him, he could feel the blonde hit his prostate, drawing a loud moan from him.

"Ah, Merlin! Fuck, Dray, you're so good! I love you baby!" Harry cried, leaning up to place kisses on Draco's chest.

"I love you too, darling." Draco said, panting slightly as he pounded faster into his lover.

The couple cried out as the reached their climax together, Harry painting their chests white as Draco filled him with his seed. They collapsed against each other, cuddling in their pleasure-filled haze. As time went on, they fell asleep, clasped within each other's arms, with not a care in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Sunday found the couple lounging in bed, basking in each other's presence. As the time passed, they reluctantly got up to leave and return to their own houses. As Harry entered the Gryffindor common room, he was greeted with Hermione's disapproving face. Sighing, Harry readied himself for the unwanted confrontation.

"You were gone all night." Hermione stated.

"I-" Harry started, only to be cut off.

"No. I know I said I'd give you space but I'm worried about you. I have no idea where you are half the time, you're gone for hours with no real explanation. What if you're doing drugs? Or you're drinking yourself into a stupor?!" Hermione cried frantically.

"Hermione! I'm not doing anything like that! Do you really want to know?" Harry asked, his voice strained.

"Yes! I do, I want to make sure you're ok. You're like a brother to me Harry." Hermione's words made Harry wince, his thoughts telling him she might not think that way for much longer.

"Fine. I'll come get you in a few hours and I'll show you what I've been doing. But Ron can't come, not until I see what you think. You've always been the more rational one." Harry said, murmuring the last part, though she heard it anyway.

"Alright Harry. I'll wait till then." Hermione said, a mix of anxiety and curiosity building inside her.

With that, Harry headed up the stairs to take a shower and to get ready for what he had signed himself up for.


End file.
